Vengeance
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: People say that there is no such thing as true evil. Yeah right. I have seen true evil and it now controls my life. The only things I have left are this small headquarters and the four merry men who accompany this Robin Hood.


They told me that life about life after death.

They say it's like waking up from the slumber of life. They say it's like realizing that you were dreaming your entire life. A story, concocted from your own imagination.

At first I believed them. I was ready to accept my death, though under no circumstances would I take it myself. I wanted to see in person what this life after death truly was.

Now, however. Not so much.

I watched him steal my friends. He murdered most, imprisoned others, while only a handful of us managed to escape and go into hiding.

I look at the small band of survivors that surround me. The five of us have learned to fend for ourselves in this world. The drab grey wasteland that was once a colourful society.

A young child who once wore pink parka with long, brown hair and scared, innocent eyes that strike sadness in all who face her. Now, like the rest of us, she wears grey, tattered clothing: the uniform of this new society. Her name is Nana. Her brother, and best friend, Popo, was one of the first that our new leader killed during his tyrannic uprising.

A Pokemon with a fox-like head, and a beige-furred torso sits next to her. His eyes glow red with a fury that is hidden behind fear. A spike protrudes from the backs of his hands and the centre of his chest. He was once the master of bending his, and other's, auras into forms that he could use to attack. His name is Lucario.

Continuing around the circle is a blue being. He has spiked hair and quills that poke outwards from the back of his round-ish face. His eyes, big and blue, hide a competitive spirit under their confusion and loss. He wears a brown scarf around his neck, and has bandages spiralling around his gloved hands and shoes. He could have been the fastest thing alive, except for the limp that he got from the fight with out leader. He's Sonic the Hedgehog.

The fourth member of our group is the silent Lucas. The blond, with the Jimmy Neutron-esque hairstyle that makes him resemble a white chocolate chip. Like Nana and myself, Lucas wears the standard grey uniform. He rarely speaks, and suffers from PTSD after watching his best, and only, friend, Ness, being shot through the heart by one of our leader's high commanders. While I saw worse, I can't imagine having to go through it as a child.

So that leaves me. The blonde, blue-eyed leader of the group of misfits. My grey uniform marked with streaks of blood and sweat, making a red-brown-black mess of my originally-grey suit. I was next in line for the throne to my kingdom, but it was destroyed by our leader, leaving me to cower in a hole. My name was Peach. Now, it is nothing but a label to the girl who used to be.

"Captain," Lucario, my stealth expert, starts to say. Every member of our band calls me 'Captain', due to my abilities that got most of us killed in the first place. I am the leader: the captain of this ship of hate. "I am sensing nearby soldiers. Should we prepare to attack?"

Using his ability to control aura, Lucario creates mental maps for us, and is able to detect when enemies come near our territory.

I ponder it. "No." I quickly say, my face cold. "They don't know where we live."

"Yet." Sonic points out, an odd mixture of smugness and fear on his face. "Where are they?"

Lucario points at the wall, tracing the soldiers' paths. "A single squad. Perhaps a scouting unit."

Nana looks at the wall, where Lucario points, and sighs. "I want to kill him." she says in her sweet, child voice.

I look at her and smile. While her head is turned, I know she is still remembering Popo's death. The child in the blue parka was thrown against the wall, and abruptly knocked out by our leader's first commanders. Feeling no remorse, they swiftly chopped his head clear off.

Nana was right behind him, and was sprayed with his blood.

She managed to escape only by pretending to be killed, and then sneaking out when no one was looking.

But since that day, she _has _been dead.

The concrete wall, the single wall that we use to block that outside world from our headquarters, lies still. The crack still runs through it from our last encounter with one of the scout squads.

Now, everyone in that squad is dead.

Everyone we know is dead. In different ways.

I look over at Lucas. His face is blocked by shadows, as he hunches over. His eyes show fear and hatred, and every movement of his is jerky and uncontrolled. He constantly shakes, and blinks wildly. I feel sorry for him.

"Guys," Lucario starts slowly, turning away from the wall. "They know where we are."

"Commander?" I ask sternly. Every one of our leader's squadrons has a commander. The commanders were the best fighters in the land, strong and powerful, sometimes even smart.

At one point, they were our friends.

"Either Marth or Link. I could not see their face, but I noticed the sword."

"Damn." I whisper. Then, louder, I say, "Lucario and Sonic, go deal with them. Don't kill the commander, we need answers."

"_You_ need answers." Nana says quietly, sighing as she sits down again.

I Glare at her. She may have been the only person who saw what happened to _them_, but we still don't know completely.

Mario and Luigi. The two bravest, and best fighters. Mario was also my boyfriend.

He and Luigi were the first two captured. They were captured trying to protect me and Nana.

Lucario and Sonic rush through the back doorway. While Lucario is light on his feet and quick, Sonic, who was once able to travel at 1000 miles per hour, is slow and awkward on his feet, unable to run faster than even I.

"Lucas." I say forcefully to him. "Protect the doorway, if they get in here, Psi Burst. Nana, stay with him." _If they get in, kill yourselves so they don't have the pleasure of doing it themselves. _I want to say that last part, but I always stop myself before I do.

He nods, and slowly starts to stand up.

"What about you?" Nana asks, angry of her role in this mission.

"I've got a plan." I mutter, turning around and unsheathing my sword.

The sword, long and silver, with a blue handle, once belonged to Link. The Master Sword. I stole it off him during our last encounter. Now, he wields a blade similar to Marth's.

I trace the scar that runs under my eye with my fingers, before I exit the building right in front of the other squadron.

"Howdy." I say, putting on a fake smile.

Link spins around. His long hair brushes his face. It was once a heavenly blond colour, but now it is jet black, just like his soul.

Link doesn't say anything, though he rarely does. Instead, he just glares at me with his wolf-like eyes.

"Looking for this?" I say, playfully waving the Master Sword in front of him.

Link's eyes light up and he drops his sword, lunging for mine. "Ah ah ah." I tease, backing away.

He grabs his sword from off the ground and rushes toward me, holding it over his head. He reaches me and clashes it downward, narrowly missing me. I counter by hitting him in the arm with the sword, and he backs off.

"Stay away." I growl.

He lunges for me again, and we clash our swords together with a loud _twang_. I look into his eyes as I glare at him. "You good for nothing betrayer."

I notice his eyes narrow. He forces the Master Sword out of my hand, and it rolls around the ground. We both watch it in silence, before we dive for it. He grabs hold of it first, but I punch him in the nose, breaking it, so he can let go.

Blood trickles down into his mouth, and he scowls at me. I stand up, twirling the sword around. I glance quickly to see Lucario and Sonic take down the last of the soldiers.

I look down at Link, before leaning in towards his face. "Where. Is. He?" I growl at him, spit flying all over his face. He closes his eyes.

"I'll never tell you, asshole." he growls, before his face loosens and he goes unconscious.

I put my hand on his neck, where I feel a pulse. "Not dead." I mutter, lifting his limp body over my shoulder.

I walk into the headquarters, plopping Link down in an empty chair. Nana quickly ties him up, and I look at his head.

"This is the first time you'll be able to examine it, right?" Nana asks.

I nod. "Yes."

All of the commanders are implanted with a device to ensure their loyalty to our leader. It removes all volition, replacing it with the desire to please.

Ironically, it removes their abilities to make decisions quickly, rendering them almost completely useless when they get in a fight.

Or so I thought. Link obviously made quick decisions in the battle we had.

I grab a knife, and quickly force Link's head toward me. Nana stands beside me, while the others farther back. "This will either remove the programming..." I say, trailing my voice.

Nana picks up the hint first, taking a step back. "Or..." she nudges me with her foot.

I suck in a long breath. "Or it will kill him."

I trace my finger across a small, perfectly square scar on the back of his head. Nana hands me a roll of bandages before moving away quickly. "You may want to look away." I say, glancing over my shoulder. In truth, I want to look away myself, but I am the one who must liberate him.

However disgusting this may be.

I stab the knife in a little bit, and tear out a small grey device. Blood rushes down quickly, and I cover it up with bandages. On the inside, I gag, and feel my stomach churning.

The blood slowly stops and I let out a breath. I place my fingers on the back of his neck and prepare for the worst.

A pulse. Not what I expected. At all.

"He's alive?" I whisper quietly to myself. "I did it!?"

I jinx myself, however, as Link starts screaming loudly as soon as the words leave my mouth. His bloodshot eyes open and I see them starting to red. They roll up into the back of his head, and he collapses on the ground.

The screaming stops.

"I failed." I run away from the dead body, tears streaming down my face, leaving streaks in the middle of the dust and blood that coat my face.

I flee, and run into my small, perfectly square, room. Collapsing on my bed, I open up the floodgate, and cry myself to sleep.

That's when the nightmares come.

_I stand in a plain white room. Link, the man who I once had a crush on, stands in front of me. His eyes are hollow, yet somehow crying. "Why did you do this to me?" he whispers. "All I wanted was to protect you."_

_ "Liar!" I scream at him, though deep down, I know it's true. At the conquest, Link threw himself in front of me, saving me from a potentially fatal blast. Seeing him outside the headquarters filled me with something... regret. I couldn't help Link like he'd helped me, I could only fail him._

_ "Why did you do this to me!" he screams again. His head falls into his hands, and his golden hair drifts down to cover it. "Why!?"_

_ "I didn't mean to!" I call out, reaching for him._

_ But he moves away._

_ I take a step forward, but he moves backwards at the same time. "I didn't mean to!" I whimper, tears flowing down my face._

"I didn't mean to." I whisper when the fog of my dream disappears. "I didn't mean to."


End file.
